Merry Christmas, Eustass-ya
by Ace's Shadow Girl
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Kid is sitting alone in a bar. When Law shows up, suddenly Christmas does not seem so bleak anymore. Note: yaoi and M-rated for a reason.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"**Merry Christmas, Eustass-ya."**

Eustass 'Captain' Kid had just been ultimately self-defeating. He had a talent of standing in his own way at times, and this was one of those times. And worse, his real problem was that he was too proud to admit it. Of course, he would never admit that to himself, too, even if he subconsciously knew it all.

Thus it came that the Kid Pirates' captain was sitting in a bar, a cup of sake plus matching jar in front of him, his head propped up in his hand, and sang the blues. Not literally, of course.

Nobody would have cared if he did, though – the bar was empty save for him and the bored-looking barkeeper, who was perpetuating the stereotype and polishing glasses.

Kid thought about his crew, and hmph-ed. "Decorate the ship like a Christmas tree, and I'll be off," he had said – that's why he was here now, alone, drinking, while everybody else was having fun. But as a captain, he had to be true to his word, even if it meant spending Christmas Eve all alone in a shabby bar drinking sake until he couldn't distinguish up from down anymore.

_Stupid crew. _

_Stupid ship. _

_Stupid me. _

That was as close to self-criticism as he would venture. Ever, probably.

He took up his cup and downed the content, pouring more sake to fill it anew. He felt miserable. And lonesome. And pitiable. And abandoned. And …

The door opened, and a gust of wind made the fur on the collar of his coat wave, and gave him goosebumps. Just when he decided to whirl around angrily to punch whoever it was in the face, he heard a chuckle right next to his ear. And went rigid right away.

"My, my. I see your manners haven't quite improved, Eustass-ya."

Kid's breath hitched as he looked up slowly, taking in the newcomer's familiar figure. He was greeted by dark, dark grey eyes appearing amused, smug grin in place, and the obligatory white spotted hat.

_What the hell?!_

Trafalgar Law put his winter cloak over the backrest of the chair next to Kid, revealing the usual black-and-yellow hoodie, and took off his hat, shaking it to make the snow that had collected there fall off. He flopped down on the chair with a satisfied sigh.

"What on earth are _you_ doing here?" Kid demanded after having regained his composure over the sudden appearance. He watched as Law put the hat back on nearly with regret – he had never come to see his hair. Short, tousled – he looked so young without his hat. Kid imagined how that hair must look just after a good fuck. He swallowed hard. That was definitely a nice thought.

Law, visibly unfazed, grabbed Kid's cup and gulped down his sake. "Ah, just what I needed."

"Stop joking around!" Kid growled, annoyed at the other's ignoring his question. "I thought you were further ahead already!"

Law's eyes met his, and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. Jeez, why did it _still_ have to be like this?

"I felt like anchoring here, so I did." Law's voice was calm and dark as always. Kid had never told anyone, but that voice – the voice he'd recognize _anywhere_ – was part of what his wet dreams usually consisted of. So it was hardly surprising that he had a major erection building up under the cover of the heavy cloak, which he inconspicuously tugged over just in case.

Clearing his throat, Kid gave a disbelieving snort. "Yeah, right. What a coincidence."

Law let his finger run over the brim of Kid's cup, making it gyrate. "What do you want to hear, then?"

Kid watched the circling cup, or more exactly, Law's fingers as they let it dance. They were long and slender, looking almost feminine, and he knew they worked accurate and precise. He knew because of the reports about the Surgeon of Death, and he had gotten to know it – almost – first-hand. Almost. Unfortunately.

"Where's your crew?" Kid asked, pulling himself out of his daydreams.

Law shrugged. "Celebrating, most likely. Yours?"

"Same." Kid just barely held back a sigh. Yet, what was there to sigh now? Yes, his crew was throwing a party despite his being here, and yes, he was sitting in a shabby bar, drinking – but he wasn't alone anymore, in probably the best way there was.

"How come you're not with them?" Law eyed him with barely hidden curiosity. He was still smirking – he was always kinda smirking, wasn't he?

"How come _you_'re not?" Kid counter questioned, folding his arms behind his head and crossing his legs so as to make the bulge in his pants invisible.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Kid's heartbeat sped up. He was feeling increasingly excited, but damn him if he let that show. "And why exactly, huh? You a psychic or what?"

Law gave a small laugh. "Oh please. Your ship looks like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Sorry to break it to you, but it doesn't need supernatural abilities to figure out where you are."

Kid snorted, but as much as he hated to admit it, the guy was probably right.

Law propped his chin upon his hand, his eyes never leaving Kid and his smile never leaving his eyes, that weird stare that made Kid's blood boil. He tried not to let it get to him, but the more he wanted to suppress it, the more it urged towards the surface.

_I want him. Now._

"So," Law said slowly, "What are your plans for tonight?"

_Wild and unrestrained sex. With you. _

"That depends," Kid answered, drumming his fingers on the table.

"On what?"

"On whether I'll be alone or not."

Law's smirk grew broader. "Which would you prefer, then?"

"Stop playing games!" Kid growled, glaring at his opponent. "You damn well know I'm not good at that stupid indirect roundabout-way. Let's face it. I want to get you into a hotel room, and I want to fuck you. And preferably yesterday."

Law chuckled, his gaze dipping lower to where Kid's rock-hard penis was obviously not hidden as good as he would have preferred. "I know."

His heartbeats increased. No, he wouldn't sink so low as to inquire any further. There, he'd said it, now he needed an answer. But he just _hated_ to wait.

"You know, at least I won't have to hide it anymore," Law said, his voice suddenly dark with something that Kid supposed was lust. It made him even harder, if that was even possible. "Let's go, or I'll eat you alive right here and now."

Kid gulped, now smirking himself. Finally! Yes, finally. He'd never get over that guy without being allowed to have him at least once. His infatuation with the other captain had built up so high that his heart beat faster every time he saw a submarine. Or a polar bear. Or some curious hat. Or anything else he connected to Trafalgar Law, or the Heart Pirates.

_Time for some action at last. _

Law had already risen, never taking his eyes off Kid, and Kid did the same, blindly grabbing his cloak and throwing it around his shoulders. Now, as Law led the way, he gave him one last smirk over his shoulder, which made Kid lick his lips in anticipation. He imagined having Law show that smirk when sucking his dick, almost groaning just from picturing it mentally.

They headed outside, but when Kid wanted to step down the two stairs onto the street, he was grabbed by the wrist. He turned impatiently. "Now what? Didn't you say …?"

Law was smirking, pointing at something over his head. Something green with a red ribbon.

Kid snorted. "Mistletoe, huh?" His breath came in fast and thick little clouds that slowly dissipated into the dark night sky. If they waited any longer, he would explode on the spot.

Taking one step back up the stairs, grinning like an idiot, he reached for Law's face the exact same moment Law reached for his collar. When their lips met, hard, cold and wet and yet so incredibly hot, Kid sighed. This, this was heaven if ever there was one. All the years he had imagined this, had experienced it in countless dreams – well, this was better still. Law's tongue demanded entrance into his mouth, and he let him, met him with his own. His hands roamed over the other's clothed form, and he cursed Law's winter cloak as he tried to get beneath, pressing him against his own body in the process. He felt Law's erection press against his thigh, and bit his lip in excitement, whereat Law let out a growl that made shivers run down his spine.

When they broke apart, nobody smirked anymore. That feral expression on Law's face as he looked at him with such obvious _want_ made Kid mad with lust, it made him want to grab him and do it right there.

He didn't know how they had actually made it into the hotel, or had taken that room, but there they were, and as soon as he had kicked the door shut behind them, he found himself grabbed and thrown onto the bed. He didn't resist as he would usually have done, which surprised even himself. Normally he was the one doing things. Active. Not being done things with. Passive. But he had to admit that this was exciting. Finally, after two years of yearning, being in the formidable hands of Trafalgar Law, the infamous Surgeon of Death, turned him on like nothing else ever had.

He caught a glance from him as he threw away his coat and hat, his eyes never leaving Kid's, promising undreamt-of possibilities and heated fantasies. He came nearer, crawling on top of him, loosening Kid's own cloak and the strap holding his weapons with nimble fingers. They clattered as they fell to the ground, forgotten. Then Law's mouth was on his, demanding, assaulting, and Kid closed his eyes in pure happiness, burying his hands in the other's deep black and fuzzy hair. He moaned when Law's knee came up to press against his aching erection, throwing his head back into the bedcovers.

Law's hands seemed to be everywhere, caressing, fondling, probing. He kissed, licked and bit his way down Kid's jaw-line and neck, sometimes stopping to gently suck on his jaw, throat, collarbone. His goatee scraped over Kid's hypersensitive skin, and it was the best thing Kid had ever experienced – and when it came to sex, after all, he had lots of experience.

When he grabbed for Law's hoodie, claiming to feel his beautiful tanned skin on his own, Law stopped his activity for a moment, sitting up, and a jolt of pleasure shot straight to Kid's groin when he saw the expression on his face. There was no smirking anymore. Law's face was flushed, and his dark eyes were hooded and burning with desire. His mouth was half-open, and he was breathing at least as hard as Kid was.

_Better than in my dreams. Way better. This is real. This is really happening. _

Off went the hoodie, and Kid's hands came up to feel his toned stomach and chest, roaming freely over deliciously exposed skin. He felt his nipples, pinched them a bit, and enjoyed the low groan that escaped Law's throat as his eyes closed for a short moment.

When Law caught his right hand and took it up to his mouth, giving his forefinger a long lick from base to tip, Kid only stared as he couldn't look away from that luscious sight, and Law's mouth curled up into that smirk again, finally swallowing the finger wholly. Kid bit his lip hard, barely suppressing a moan, his mental cinema showing Law sucking the part of his body that he wanted to have sucked more than anything else. He was torturing him, and according to the smirk on his face, he seemed to deeply enjoy it.

Kid, longing for the other's body, reached around him, giving his appetising ass a hard squeeze, at the same time pulling him closer, growling when he felt him weigh down on his enlarged member.

_Best. Feeling. Ever. _

Law felt that he had found a touchy spot there, grinding his own erection against Kid's. They both moaned at the exquisite feeling, and Kid grabbed Law's slender hips to hold him in place as he bucked his loins upwards. His head fell onto the bed again at the blissful shock racing down his spine towards his balls.

Then Law's fingers were skilfully opening his belt buckle and sash, and off went his pants, together with the boots. Kid hissed as relatively cold air hit his cock, which felt like it was burning. When he saw Law lick his lips as he stared at it, Kid gasped in pleasant anticipation towards what was to come.

Law shifted his weight as he slowly crawled backwards, bending his head, his tongue leaving wet trails on Kid's stomach. He reached his groin, expertly evading his straining erection that was pulsing with Kid's increased heartbeats, licking down to his thighs. Kid clenched his teeth as he arched his back, his cock begging for attention. He felt Law grin against his skin as he nuzzled his testicles, his hot mouth so close to where Kid wanted it, and his dick jumped in excitement.

Finally, _finally_, Law's lips touched the base of his shaft, slowly, way too slowly licking his way upwards, gently biting down at times, before reaching the tip. He gave it a short little lick, which made Kid shudder, then enclosed it with his lips, sucking the length of Kid's cock into his mouth. Kid moaned loudly, feeling electricity racing through his body and concentrating at this one place, bundling up, sending him heavenwards. The strokes of Law's tongue against his sensitive flesh were almost more than he could take. His hand buried in his black hair, he tried to hold his head down as he bucked his hips, and felt that smirk again as the other took what he had to give, swallowing his erection wholly until it hit the back of his throat. Kid felt so close to coming then, wishing nothing more than just spending into Law's eager mouth, but apparently, Law had other plans.

Against his firm hold on his head, Law forced his hands away and Kid's cock left his mouth with a delicious wet popping sound.

"Nu-uh," Law said, his voice rough, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Not yet, Eustass-ya."

"Nghh," Kid responded, displeased about Law's malicious behaviour. He was also indignant about Law's ability to talk in coherent sentences, an ability that had left him somewhere on the way. His heartbeat was going through the rooftop with his increasing arousal, and it felt as if his heart was not only practicing tap dance but also trying to run a marathon on the side.

Law's hands were now busy with his own belt buckle, opening it and sliding out of his pants, revealing a no less engorged penis, standing erect and, in Kid's eyes, looking perfectly mouth-watering.

Kid swallowed hard as Law drew a tube out of his discarded jeans, squeezing a little amount of its content onto his hand. _Serious. It's getting serious_. In all his sexual encounters with both sexes, he had never been the one not on top. He was a virgin, so to say, as he had never been the one _being_ fucked. However, since he had met Trafalgar Law, he had dreamt of this, exactly like this, abandoning himself to the other's mercy and his capable hands, and never had he been as turned on as he was now.

Law settled himself next to Kid's side, bending over for a deep kiss while his hand drifted lower and lower, over Kid's abdomen, his eager cock, his balls, between his legs towards his ass. He gently probed at his entrance, seeming concentrated and never looking up, a fact for which Kid was grateful since he believed his face would give away the small portion of fear on his side.

When Law took back his hand to take up some of the lube, he shifted lower, finding Kid's erection and taking it into his mouth again before placing his fingers before his bottom hole, drawing a groan from him. When first one and then two fingers slipped inside him, he gasped at the unknown and weird feeling, but soon pleasure had taken over as Law's skilful fingers moved inside him, together with his mouth on Kid's dick working him straight towards his orgasm again.

Yet once again, just a moment before Kid could explode in his mouth, Law suddenly stopped moving, and when he withdrew his fingers, Kid almost sighed with disappointment. When he felt Law moving upwards again, turning him slightly, and his erection pressed against his behind, he had no time to be disappointed or scared or anything else. Law's mouth was at his ear, his voice rough with lust. "I'm going to fuck you, Eustass-ya. And you're going to enjoy it."

Kid's insides clenched in blissful agony. All fear or else aside, this was his dreams coming true. And like hell he'd chicken out.

He breathed in heavily when he felt Law's cock probing at his entrance before slowly but steadily entering him. It was an odd feeling, not exactly painful, but not particularly awesome either.

"Relax," Law panted next to his ear, nipping at his earlobe. "You're too … tight."

Kid only growled through clenched teeth. "Then do it … better."

Law chuckled lowly, and Kid felt it reverberate through their connected bodies. He noticed his hand slipping around his hips, firmly grabbing his cock, and groaned as Law started moving his fingers up and down, at the same time pressing inside him, which made him feel incredibly full. When finally becoming accustomed to it, whereat Law helped him by keeping still except for his hand still stroking Kid's cock, he managed to relax a little.

"I want you … so much," Law rasped in his ear, and Kid hissed when he withdrew slowly, only to slam into him with much more force than before.

"Bastard," Kid grated, but the authority of his utterance was annihilated when he moaned loudly due to Law's giving his cock a hard squeeze.

Law chuckled again, gently sucking at his neck but never ceasing his pace, slamming into him again and again, and when he found Kid's sweet spot they both groaned with pleasure. The weird feeling was completely gone, leaving only blissful delight, and Kid couldn't imagine any better place to be than here and now.

_Better than dreaming. So much. _

Law's panting was in his ear, and he let out low moans as he thrust into him. Soon Kid felt his orgasm building up anew, and he threw his head back, pushing his cock into Law's hand while still keeping the pace he set. _Please … this time … let me …_

One more thrust against his prostrate, and he yelled out as he came hot and wet all over the sheets, Law's fist pumping him to ecstasy, white sparks shooting around behind his eyelids. At the same time, he heard Law's breathing become more rugged, erratic as his dick pounded into Kid, holding his hips down, and in one final thrust, Law came, pumping his hot seed into Kid, and he bit down hard on Kid's shoulder, moaning against his skin.

Eventually his thrusting ceased, and he licked the spot on Kid's shoulder as if apologising. His hand came up, driving through Kid's flaming red hair above his goggles, and he snuggled up to him from behind. "Told you you'd enjoy it," he sighed contentedly.

Kid snorted, turning around to face him. "Next turn's mine," he grunted, the threat in his words belied by the large and satisfied grin on his face.

"Whatever you wish," Law said, smirking at him before drawing him into a deep kiss. "Merry Christmas, Eustass-ya."

A warm feeling had spread within him. He kinda liked it. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

On the Kid Pirates' ship, Killer took a deep sip of his hot wine punch, watching his crewmates getting drunk and celebrating Christmas mainly by being loud, shooting out the light bulbs on the giant Christmas tree he had gotten a hold of, much to his captain's dismay, and feasting on the banquet they had conjured up.

Killer propped his hands upon the ship's railing as his gaze wandered to where he knew the Heart Pirates' submarine was anchored, and back towards their own ship, spoilt with Christmas decoration.

"Decorate the ship like a Christmas tree, and I'll be off," he had said. Killer, barely believing his (or rather, Kid's) luck, had just grinned behind his trademark mask, and things had taken their course.

_Merry Christmas, Captain. _

* * *

**Author's note:** Phew. My first yaoi. I guess Kid seems a little OOC, but I didn't want it the other way round. It's always that way in other fics, so … challenge accepted.

As always, comments are highly appreciated. A (slightly belated) Merry Christmas to you all.


End file.
